As described in JP 2002-117173 A, a conventional elevator call registration system includes: a plurality of mobile communication means provided in a building, for exchanging signals with a portable information terminal carried by a user; position information management means for managing position information of the portable information terminal by collecting information from the plurality of mobile communication means; elevator control means for transmitting a call registration control signal to an elevator control device; and guide information management means for transmitting, when being accessed from the portable information terminal, inside-building guide menu information for selecting various services to the portable information terminal, for transmitting, when an inside-building destination guide service is selected, destination menu information for selecting a destination in the building to the portable information terminal, and for transmitting, when a destination is selected, guide information including the selected destination and a current position of the user based on the transmitted destination information and position information of the portable information terminal to the portable information terminal.
However, to perform an elevator call registration, the user accesses the guide information management means by using the portable information terminal and then performs a call registration with the use of related inside-building guide menu, so there is a problem in that the user has to voluntarily access thereto.
Further, since the user has to search the inside-building guide menu information structured in hierarchy from which various services are to be selected, for necessary contents, there is a problem of a complicated procedure to reach the call registration.
Furthermore, there is a problem in that not many people dare to access a particular content to perform a call registration for an elevator in a particular building, so the system is used by only limited people.
An object of the present invention is to provide an elevator call registration system with which when performing an elevator call registration or reservation for the registration, the user can perform the call registration or reservation for the registration for an elevator in a desired building by selecting contents based on information transmitted to a portable terminal.